The Female Knight
by McCall1121
Summary: Hayden lives in two different times. One is in modern-day America, the other is Arthurian England. All was fine until a certain person arrived in her school. From there, everything spiraled downward. In both worlds, a question is asked; Who is trying to kill her?
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Everything bad started happening when Merlin came into my real life. My secret, live in two different times. One is present day America and the other, the 6th century England. In other words, the time of knights, sorcery and King Arthur. In 2013, her name is Hayden Raeman and in Arthurian times, Katherine de Settee.

Chapter 1

"Kathrine!" Merlin calls down the hallway.

"Yes Merlin."

"King Arthur demands your presence in the throne room. And insists that you put on the set of clothing in the wardrobe."

He walks away. She opens the new wardrobe and sees the only piece of clothing. It was an ivory dress with red designs in the skirt and a yellow bodice with the same red thread intertwined inside. In the back, there were red ribbons to close it. It was the most beautiful gown she has ever seen.

A knock came at the door.

"Yes?" She questions.

The door opened to a small servant girl.

"Ma'am, I came to help with your dress. Merlin sent me."

"Oh. Thank you."

She came in and helped me with the sleeves and wove the ribbons through the holes. Once the ribbon reached its end, she tied it off.

"My, that is a wonderful dress."

"Thank you. Would you like to come with me to the throne room? Please? I have been there a couple of times but I could not find the way there to save my life."

The girl brightened. "Yes ma'am."

I opened my hand to her. She hesitantly took it. We walked slowly so the dress won't get ruined.

"So what is your name?" I ask.

"Holly miss."

"That is a beautiful name. Much better than mine."

"Ma'am, yours is more beautiful than mine."

"No it isn't. Yours is more unique than mine. I wish I was more unique."

"Well, you are about to be."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

She let go of my hand to open the vast doors that had magically appeared in front of them. The room was one of the biggest she has ever seen in this life. The high ceiling and long room held about a hundred or so people. This was obviously the throne room. The King and Queen were in their respectable thrones. Arthur stands when she enters and Gwen follows his lead. I walk down the room to where Arthur stood and curtsey.

"Why do you curtsey?"

"I must sire."

"Come here Kathrine."

She stood and walks to the royals.

"Kneel."

When she knelt, Arthur unsheathed his sword. She looks over at Merlin and Gaius. They were beaming at her. Were they happy that she was going to die? She thought they were her friends. Gaius took care of all of her wounds and Merlin had given her hope when things were dismal. And it's obviously dismal right now! Arthur lowers the flat part of the blade to her shoulder.

"Arise. Lady Kathrine de Settee, Knight of Camelot."

She stands to meet Arthur's gaze. His face was stoic but his eyes were a different story. They showed of happiness and joy.

"Why do I adore such an honor sire?" she murmured.

"I do believe that you saved me and this kingdom. Also, the knights begged me so they can defeat you in training." A smile played at his lips.

"We will see about that."

He stepped back to reach Gwen. The queen stepped forward to reach her husband's hand. Kathrine let the couple pass and Merlin approached her.

"My lady." He held his arm out for her to take.

She hooked arms with the manservant and left after the king and queen. After leaving the grand room, she tried to let go of Merlin's arm, but couldn't. He led her to the chambers of Arthur and Gwen. Merlin let go and burst into the chambers.

"Do come in Merlin!" Annoyance was laced in Arthur's tone. In turn, she knocked on the open door.

"Now. Merlin, you must learn from this girl. She knows how to be polite. Come in Kathrine!"

She walks in to Arthur sitting at his desk and Gwen pouring wine into a goblet. Gwen sets he goblet and runs to her. Gwen tackles her with a big hug. She pulls back but only enough that they could see each other's dresses.

"I love your dress Kathrine. Did you know, I helped them design that dress and a couple more. I thought with the ceremony you would love the colors. And, I knew that knights usually wear chainmail so, I designed a dress with chainmail. I do understand that you must wear pants, but, a lady must sometimes look like a lady. I have to go retrieve it." Gwen left the room.

"While she is gone, I can give my newest knight a fair welcome."

Arthur stood from his desk and walked over.

"Lady Kathrine. I like that better than just Kathrine. And, I didn't want to say this in front of the counsel, they were very surprised when I brought you up in a meeting. A woman as a knight is practically unheard of. But, Elyan, Gwaine, Perceval, Leon, Merlin, Gaius, Gwen and myself all wanted you in the knighthood. Plus a few others wanted it too. And I am sorry about Guinevere. She is very excited that a woman is a knight of Camelot. Her excitement right then, doesn't even come close to the real thing."

"Wow. So any advice sire? I know everyone is going to tease me tomorrow."

"Let me think. No, just, make sure and whip Gwaine's butt. Usually, beating one of the higher knights gives you more respect. And I want to see you beating him again. It was quite funny that night. He was rambling on and on how that he let you win. Now, everyone will be able to see how skilled you really are."

"Thank you my lord. And trust me, I plan to beat Gwaine to the best of my ability. Actually, not even the half of my ability that I can beat him."

"Yes I suppose so. Now, I suggest you leave before Gwen gets here. I suggest the side stairwell and then take the second landing to get to your chambers." Arthur procures.

"How on Earth do you know of the service stairwells?" Merlin asks.

"When I was little I hid from my father in the different stairwells around the castle."

Before she was forgotten by the two men in their bantering, she departed saying, "Thank you for today. Bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Merlin, accompany her please?"

"I can handle myself."

"I know you can but I want to make sure you actually got there. The stairwells are pretty confusing."

"My final answer is no, good night, and thank you."

She rushed out of the room before either could have a say in the decision. A smaller doorway lead to a set of stairs. She quickly shut the door and galloped down the stairs. Below her came a door opening and shutting. She moved out of the way of the tiny girl that bounded up the stairs. The girl stopped, bowed, and moved on. Such respect was not needed. Sure she saved Camelot, but recognition was out of the league. She did it for a public service. I turned and continued down the stairs. At the second landing was a sign to acknowledge what floor it was. A 2 was etched into the wood. She pulled on the door to the convenience of seeing knights in the full hallway. They turned towards her and stared. To her, the shock was quick and she walked down the hallway. At the end was Leon, he was obviously waiting for her arrival.

"Lady. This way please."

He turned right and walked down the hallway.

"Leon, do not call me a lady. I do not deserve the title. To me it means respect and I should not receive any."

"Yes you do. No matter how much you deny it, you always have earned that respect. That day that we met you, you were not afraid of holding your own and speaking. You demanded to be treated equally as any other person and those men threw you out. You weren't there when Arthur got mad. He said…"

"_I demand that you don't treat a woman with disrespect"_

"_Yeah. And who are you to be telling us what to do?"_

"_I am King Arthur of Camelot and if you be so kind, leave and never return."_

"The men turn and ran out of the tavern like fire was riding up their butts."

"Really? That Arthur? The king said that about a woman?"

"Yes. Not many women have the gut to stand up to a man. Rarely does it happen. He immediately thought that you would be a wonderful addition to the knights. Guinevere was like that a little. But she accepted the rules and it took a while for her to break them. Only after becoming queen did she really speak her opinion. Sometimes even now, she doesn't say what she really wants to. And ever since you arrived, she got in a frenzy. With you here, you really got her out of her rabbit hole."

They stopped in front of her door.

"Thank you Leon. I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night."

She shut the door and slid to the floor. She is a knight of Camelot. Wow! Let's hope that in real time, she has a good day. She stood up to go to her dresser and found the nightgown fairly quickly. She shimmied out of the gown and into the nightwear. The bed felt as comfortable as it looked. She snuggled into her sheets, closed her eyes, and listened to the distant echo of the lower town. Eventually, sleep claimed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She gasps to the sound of her alarm clock. Her hand quickly shuts of the burning noise of waking her up. Getting out of her comfy covers, her toes reach the cold wood floor. Her feet slip into her slippers and she speed walks to her bathroom. She turns the hot water on high to start creating the steam. Hopping inside, the water feels good on her slim frame. In this world, she doesn't have as good of a build and her attitude is completely different. She stands there and tries to get the knots out of her muscles. Once everything is in order, she shuts the water off. She grabs the towel off the rack and runs into her room. It is warmer in here than it was 15 minutes age and in an old house, heat is lacking. In her closet, she picks out a golden shirt and grabs her favorite red skinny jeans. Then turning to her hair and face, she quickly blow dries it and grabs her curling iron. After half an hour, her head was full of bouncy curls. Her makeup today consists of gold eye-liner and mascara. Satisfied with her appearance, she grabs her backpack and runs down the staircase. She walks to the kitchen where her mother is preparing breakfast.

"Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully. You?"

"Good I guess. Can you please make your brother's lunch please?"

"When do I not?" I smile.

"Good point."

"So what's on the menu for breakfast today?"

"Omelets. Inside is potatoes, sausage, spinach and cheese. Just how you like them."

"Mm. Today is my lucky day then."

"And there is leftover lasagna for your lunch in the fridge."

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"A lot."

They sit in silence as she makes the lunches and her mom prepares breakfast. They both were finished as her little brother bounded down the stairs, in his pajamas. He sat at the table waiting for his food.

"Josh! You come here and get your breakfast instead of sitting there like a waiting duck."

"Yes mother." He murmured.

He takes his plate and walks to the table. Being a 3rd grader, he still has to eat at the table. I got out of that rule when I became a freshman in high-school. Josh is lucky because he gets to go to school later than she does. She checks the time on the stove. It reads 6:45 am.

"I have to go. See you later!"

I walk into the front room to grab my car keys. Outside was her navy blue punch bug. She opens the driver's side door and shoves her bag into the passenger seat and set the car in motion. She pulled out and drove to school. The drive was not that long in normal time but with the snow, it took twice the time it would normally take.

Finally she pulled into the student lot. She parked at her designated spot and walked up to the front doors. Inside was a swarm of students, congregating. She walked straight to her locker and of course there are people making out in front of it. Pulling her locker quickly open, grabs her binders needed for her morning classes and leaves. First period is English and she walks quickly to get there on time. Once she gets there, she slips into her seat, unnoticed by anyone. All until he came in. The boy had raven black hair, deep blue eyes, and a confident smile. No. No it can't be. Merlin cannot be here. Not now. He turns and faces her. In his eyes he has a flash of recognition but it quickly went away. She put her head down and got out the book that they have to read for class, Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë. In the beginning of chapter 17, a throat was cleared. She looked up at Merlin.

"Do I know you?" He asks.

"No. We have never met before." _In this time._

"Sorry, you just look like a girl I used to know."

"Sorry to disappoint you. And is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A good thing. She was one of the best people I have ever known."

"Ah. And her name?"

"Her name was Kathrine."

"Was?"

"Yes. She died when I was younger. Her and my mother were very close friends."

Oh no, oh no, oh no.

"Yes, well, what is your name?" I ask.

"Merlin. You?"

"Hayden. Nice name by the way. Very Arthurian."

"Yeah. My parents had a slight obsession over the legends. And their favorite was Merlin because he was the most kind."

"I could see that. But, I also see that the actual Merlin was not in fact old but rather 18 and a prat at the same time. Don't you agree _Mer_lin?"

He took a few shock steps away from me.

"So you are…"

"Kathrine. Yes that is my name in that time. And trust me, deception is a lovely game. I have known all about how you are a sorcerer, Arthur dies at Camlann, and that is as close as the legend comes to the prat of a king."

He huffed. "Finally! Someone who understands how terrible the legends make us look. Me as an old man, Arthur as a boy, Uther accepting magic, Lance as a noble, Gwen cheating on Arthur, Mordred as Arthur's son, and Morgana was not really even mentioned! Then Percival and Gwaine have their own stories! So many times have I wanted to come out and say that the legends are fake and these are the real facts. Unfortunately, then United Nations would take me and use me as a weapon of mass destruction. I do not want to take any more lives than I already have took."

"How old are you?" I ask.

"About 1,413."

"So you can probably do all of this learning with a flick of the wrist. Wish I could do that."

"What? Wish you could do what?"

"Do everything as easily. See I, unlike you, live in two times and I get the histories mixed up."

"I could teach you."

"Teach me what?"

"How to keep your head straight."

"And I guess that requires magic?"

"When does it not when it comes to me?"

"True. Merlin, I want to know your whole story. From Ealdor to in this classroom. Not now but soon."

"Do I have to?" he whines.

"Yes. After all I can do that to you since I am now the first lady knight."

"I was going to ask what day it was in Camelot. And I did follow you, using magic."

"Why? To find my room?"

"No, so you got there alright. I still can't believe that he knew of the service stairwells."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now. Later."

"Okay. Hey, let me see if we have any more classes together."

He takes out his form for his schedule and hands it to her.

"Hmm, Social Studies, Lunch, Science, and the Lab slash Gym 8th period. And don't worry, today is lab."

"Thanks."

And then the teacher called us to order.

"Ugh, that was utterly boring." I complained.

"Hey! That was nothing compared to those council meetings. Standing in the shadows, the prices of grain, punishments, etcetera, it lasted for hours on end."

"True. By the way, in social studies we are on the Revolutionary War."

"Really? I loved George Washington. Sure I wanted Albion to win but these people were being treated poorly and they deserved to be their own state."

"So you were there?"

"Of course I was. The shift in power was vibrating all throughout the whole Old Religion. I was a doctor at Valley Forage. It was as disgusting as people picture it now. I actually saved George Washington's life that winter."

"Yeah? Anything else fun and interesting I need to know?"

"One thing. Duck!"

They duck their heads as spitballs were flying across the hallway at them. I wanted to go all knighted out but I couldn't because I am too well trained for a group of high-school thugs. Merlin on the other hand had another idea. I turned towards him as his eyes glow gold. Instantaneously, time slows down.

"Really? You had to do that? You know that in modern times that the nerd gets picked on!"

"And I am guessing you want to get revenge but can't because you will be suspended and they can have severe injuries."

"Yes. That factor I already established one day in the woods. Now, unfreeze them!"

"I will, once we pass them."

They walk past the attackers and time turns back to normal. Immediately, there were loud sounds in and out of her ears. She flinches and the noise dies down. Merlin's eyes had leftover gold in them. I glare at him. Then, I had a feeling on the back of my neck causes me to turn around to see no one there. This sometimes happens when in Camelot there will be an intruder, theft, or attack. Knowing that Merlin was standing next to her, she says,

"Merlin, my other body is calling me back. You have to bring me to a secluded place so I, can. be.. safe…" and she was out cold.

What she couldn't see or hear was Merlin calling her name as she fell into his arms. And him teleporting the both of them to the country house he calls home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the distance there were ringing bells. She bolted out of the bed to retrieve some article of clothing. Thankfully it was her pants and chainmail. On her way out she grabbed her sword and strapped it to her belt. Upon reaching the hallway, all the knights were on alert. They were rushing around trying to find their shoes and swords. She passes them all and on the way out she sees Elyan.

"Do you know what is going on?" I ask him.

"Not sure. You should come with me though. You know, because you are not as acquainted with the citadel yet."

"Okay."

We walk side by side to where people are gathered. I push through them all to see what happened. There in the middle was a man lying on the ground. His eyes were swollen shut by huge bruises and his tongue stuck out. Across his throat was a slash mark and it was covered in crimson. But what she couldn't understand is the bullet hole in his forehead. Guns don't exist in this time period.

"Elyan, let's get these people away from the body."

With every attempt of getting people away, more came. Eventually the King came to the scene followed by Gaius and Merlin. When the king came, the people began to disperse since he would want Gaius to work without any spectators. Gaius knelt down to inspect the body. After some time, Gaius spoke.

"Bruises over the eyes and the tongue out contemplate that of he was exhausted, captured, and was tortured. The cause of death would be the slashing of the throat. But what doesn't make sense is the hole in his head. It runs straight through. I have never seen anything like it."

"Morgana's doing?" Arthur asks.

"It might be, but I am not sure. I will have to inspect more thoroughly."

"Yes Gaius. Now you all can go back to bed."

All the knights trudged back to the rooms. The horror of what they have just seen will probably haunt their nightmares for a long time. Unfortunately for Kathrine, she gets to experience the horror in her other life. The pillows on the bed look so comfortable. She climbs in to be whisked away back to Merlin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She wakes up in an unfamiliar place.

"Merlin? Where are we?" I yell thinking he is downstairs.

"My house. It's in the country so no one knows where we are." He calmly says from the corner of the room.

"How did we get here?"

"Teleportation. Nifty little spell I created in the 1600's. Took a while to get it right though."

"You created a spell?"

"What am I supposed to do in my spare time?"

"Good point."

Silence stretched for what seemed hours on end.

"So how do you do it?" He asks.

"Do what?"

"Go back to Camelot."

"I have no idea. I have always done it. Unlike everyone else's birth, I remember mine."

"How?"

"I remember an excruciating pain all over my body. Half of my soul was in this time and the other half was in Camelot."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it. Come here. Sit next to me."

He unfreezes and walks over to the bed.

"I saw the man. The man with the bullet hole in his head."

Merlin's face was all confused then it resolved.

"Ah. So that's what the hole was. We never were able to explain that. No wonder you looked different than all the knights. It looked like you had seen a ghost and that you knew what it was. Everyone else was confused but you looked like you had seen it before."

"Yeah. So can you help me?"

"With?"

"Getting my histories straight. Might as well since you pulled me out of school."

"Technically we are still there."

"What do you mean?"

"I created a magical, life-size copy of you and me. What will happen is once school ends, they will find us and give us our homework. And all the info from the day will automatically be transferred into our brains."

"Coolio. So what really happened after the murder I just witnessed?"

"Well, I wish I could tell you but then you will try to change it and everything must happen how it did."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you do not interfere, he will not be killed."

"But I thought he dies at Camlann."

"Not necessarily. History can be rewritten and he almost died when the case was solved. So don't go changing the events, everything must be the way it is otherwise Camelot's fall would be very different than what I remember."

"Okay. But you can tell me what happens after Arthur's death?"

"I will one day."

"Ugh. Why do you have to be so cryptic?"

"When you live thousands of years, you get to be a little cryptic and cynical. And, I don't want you to live through the pain twice."

"Tell me one thing. When will she fall?"

"Camelot fell about ten years after he left. Gwen went into depression. She stayed strong for her people and her friends but every night I could hear her crying. Sometimes I went in and comforted her. She told me to keep this a secret until the time was right and I intended to keep that promise."

"Did she remarry?"

"After what I just told you, you can't come up with that answer."

"Sorry stupid question."

"I have to ask you something."

"And that would be?"

"Have you ever taken someone with you?"

"No why?"

"Curious."

"No. You want to see Arthur again don't you?"

"Maybe. And don't say his name. It makes me remember of his last days."

"Okay than what do you want me to call him?"

"Uh how about Max?"

"Okay. But you want to see Max again don't you?"

"Could you imagine getting separated from your other half for over a thousand years? Can you imagine the one in a lifetime chance on seeing them again?"

"No. I don't. I'll try to bring something over tonight but I cannot guarantee anything."

Then he smiled like the Merlin that she currently knows in the other time. It seemed to her that he didn't smile as much anymore.

"So can we go back? Because I am fine and I have a test in Math so we better go."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because believe it or not, your body is exhausted by the amount of magic that I coursed through it. Believe me, the first teleportation is always the worst. Then again, I've never teleported with another person before so I am curious about the side-effects. I can treat them you know."

"No... Really?" I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Yeah. I did go to medical school fairly recently. I like to be updated in the art of medicine because if Max comes back, I need to be prepared."

"Makes sense. Knowing him, poison, strange illnesses, or battle scars are most of the worries for you."

"True but still. With this time there are guns, gases, bombs etcetera. Many new killing machines, many new medicines. Every decade I go back. And I make sure that no one is there that I know. Otherwise it would be very hard to explain to the same professors why I still look the same after 10 years."

"Yeah that would be hard."

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

"That's great because I just finished making lunch."

"How? Wait, don't answer that. I already know the answer."

Merlin smirked.

"I will be right back." He moves away from me.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

He ran quickly from the room. I took it upon myself to look out the window. Lush green hills surrounded the house with a vibrant garden. Some plants were the herbs Merlin had to pick for Gaius and others were just flowers. And in the back, lush strawberry bushes. A stable was set in the back and horses roamed the fields. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue with fluffy cumulus clouds. It was her dream house. Then she looked into the room. A Camelot red painted the walls with golden trim. The wardrobe and vanity are ivory and seemed to be made in the 19th century. The stained hard-wood flooring toned nicely with the colors of the room. After surveying the setting, Merlin burst in holding a silver tray with a sandwich, grapes, a handful of chips, and a glass of iced lemonade.

"I didn't know if you wanted water, milk, soda, or lemonade so I grabbed a sufficient drink."

"Well it is a good thing you didn't bring soda, I do not like it."

"That is a first! Not many people don't like it. I personally wish they still made them in glass bottles. The aluminum gets into the drink and make it taste weird."

"You don't say. And you can have my grapes."

"Why? You don't like them?" he says and pops one into his mouth.

"Depends on my mood. Sometimes I want them, others, not so much. Oranges are like that as well. But I will always want blueberries or strawberries. I see you grow them."

"Yes. For someone who liked strawberries."

"Whom?"

"Can't say."

"Why not?"

"Because you are going to tease me about it in Camelot and if Gwaine finds out, he will make sure I go to the tavern, get me drunk, and cheat me into telling him all about her."

"Just tell me one thing about her please? I know it's killing you to keep it a secret." She nudged him.

"Fine one thing. She was a Druid."

"That's all I'm getting?"

"Yes it is, now you better eat before I make you eat."

"Ooo scary Merlin! I am so scared of you making me do something!" She smirked.

"You better be! I am the master at making people do things, including making people eat."

"Fine!" And she stuffs the sandwich in her mouth.

"There, I win! I told you I can make you eat!"

"Sure did. Now tell me a story."

"What kind of story?"

"Um tell me of your favorite moment of your many years."

"I have some."

"Like?"

"How about the time I met Gaston Leroux?"

"Who is he?"

"An author whose book became one of the best known musicals around the world."

"I have no idea."

"Andrew Lloyd Webber is the composer of this magnificent musical!"

"Still don't know."

"Ugh, the Phantom of the Opera!"

"Oh. I don't know musicals all too well."

"Well I know that! Okay, here's my story with him."

"_I'm sorry sir but that is not for sale." Said the bartender._

"_Why not?" Gaston asks._

"_It's special to the owner and he keeps it for display only."_

"_Well can I see the owner?"_

"_I don't think-"_

"_I do not mind speaking to you sir." Merlin said behind the two men._

_Gaston turned to face him._

"_Crainte, grab that bottle off the shelf. Mr-?"_

"_Leroux."_

"_Mr. Leroux and I will drink together in the sitting room upstairs."_

"_Yes sir." Crainte leaves._

"_This way." Merlin motions Mr. Leroux to the staircase._

_They walk up from the small bar area to a glowing fireplace with sitting chairs next to each other. They sit and Crainte brings the wine with two glasses. Once his job was done, he left._

"_Thank you sir. I didn't mean to trouble you with this commotion."_

"_It is no problem. I see you are having a rough night and this is strong enough for just that. I use it as mere decoration."_

"_Why? It is a fine wine and should be celebrated."_

"_Yes, it should, but I was told that one day a stranger would request the wine and I should keep it ready for him. I guess they were talking about you."_

"_Maybe so."_

"_What business are you in Mr. Leroux?"_

"_I am a journalist who travels a lot."_

"_Well you seem more of a writer."_

"_I sir do not see that."_

"_I do. Maybe some time in the future you will write a story. You will look for a name for your charater. I suggest Cristine."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_When the time is right, you will know. Now, shall we drink to something?"_

"_To the future and what it brings."_

"_To the future!"_

_The clink glasses and drink._

"So you had a drink with the man who wrote the Phantom of the Opera?"

"Yes and I think he remembered the strange bar owner who told him of Christine."

Time passes as Merlin tells his stories of authors, playwrites, and musicians. Eventually the duplacates of the two of us arrive and Merlin was true to his word. The info was transferred immediately into her head. Who knew?

"I must get home."

"Yes you should."

"So I will try and bring something over tonight and tell you at school tomorrow, yes?"

"I know what you can try and bring over."

He ran out of the room and into the hall. She heard a huge crash and a loud, "Shhhhoot!"

Then he came in the room with something in his hand. He holds out a vial of light blue liquid.

"What's that?" she asks.

"Something I use in my magic. To you it won't do anything because it reverses the effects of a spell."

"Wonderful! Just what I need! Why this?"

"Only Gaius and younger me will know what it is and you can pass it off as something you use every once in a while to calm your nerves."

"Okay so are we transporting out or do I have to drive?"

"What do you think?" he smirked and they transported to her house in a flash of light.

**AN; Sorry about the irregular timing but just so you all know, this story will come every two chapters and I will post at random timings. Thank you for reading/favoriting/following my story! It means so much to me! (better late than never) I do not own Merlin!**

larasmith: (Here are the answers to your ?s) Later, no, (can't say), yes, don't know yet, no, later, and good point!


End file.
